


We will be the ones who break the cycle

by ThatOneBirb



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Growing Up Together, i mean come on they're kids, not in the beginning, probably when they grow older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneBirb/pseuds/ThatOneBirb
Summary: The first time they met, they were both seven, in the Wizengamot where their parents were yelling at each other.The second time they met, they were both ten, in the Wizengamot where there was more pleading than yelling.The third time they met, they were both eleven, on the Hogwarts Express where they both learn how to step out of their parents' shadow.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	We will be the ones who break the cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Been lurking in the fandom and decided to write something while I procrastinate my other WIP
> 
> Not beta read but edited to best I can

When Kara and Lena first met, they were both six and in the Wizengamot. They sat on opposite sides, sitting quietly as their parents yelled across the chamber about the grievances the other family brought about. Both girls had shrunk into their seats as the yelling got louder, thoughts of going home in both their heads.

Lena was the first to make eye contact with Kara that day. The girl sitting on the opposite side of the chamber was trembling and Lena was sure that she was too. She didn’t know how long they had been sitting there but sometime into the Wizengamot session, someone had realised that two children should not be in the room.

Two Aurors had been tasked to bring both children out and Lena felt herself holding on to that hand for dear life. As she walked out of the chamber, she felt herself relax slightly and the Aurors led them to a small room right beside the chamber. It looked like a normal break room for the Aurors, with a large armchair in the corner.

Lena quickly took a seat in a large armchair, before realising that the girl from the other side was standing around awkwardly. The girl was shaking less, though she still looked scared. Unsure of what to say, Lena silently shifted to make room and patted the spot next to her. The girl, who was watching Lena intently, gave a small smile before climbing up next to Lena, sitting comfortably beside her on the armchair.

Both girls sat quietly, unsure of what to say. Lena wasn’t sure what came over her, but she held out her hand towards the girl, palm facing up.

“I’m Lena.”

The girl looked at her surprised. Nevertheless, she took Lena’s hand and muttered a reply, “I’m Kara.”

By the time their parents had come in to bring them back, both girls had been holding hands for nearly an hour. Lena could feel her palm getting extremely sweaty but she didn’t want to let go, least Kara thought she didn’t want to hold hands anymore. When their, mostly Lena’s, parents had seen them together, they were quickly separated, Lillian hissing at Lena for playing with blood traitors. Kara’s mother — Lena was not sure but she seemed like it — had gently coaxed their hands apart, softly thanking Lena for helping Kara stay calm.

Kara had given Lena a hug after, Lena stiffening slightly before hugging Kara back. As they let go, Kara spoke.

“Friends?”

Before Lena could answer, Lillian had pulled her out of the room. Kara’s large grin when she nodded her head being the highlight of Lena’s day.

  
  


***

The next time Kara and Lena met, both girls were ten. It was a whole three years after the first time they met and it was funny how they met in the exact same way. This time, however, there was a lot less shouting and a lot more pleading.

Lena understood little of what had happened. What she did know was that a lot of bad things had happened between her family’s and Kara’s since the last time. Lillian and Lionel had been shouting in the study room a lot more recently in the weeks leading up to that day. Lex had also been trying to distract her more, doing things such as giving her advanced lessons before she attended Hogwarts.

The moment the shouting had started, Lena was quickly ushered out of the chamber once more. Beside her, a wave of blonde hair flew past. No doubt that was Kara and they were once again back in the same room. The armchair from three years ago was still in the same corner, though it did look slightly smaller and more beat up.

Lena, like last time, took the seat first. This time however, she did leave space for Kara, who sat down beside her. Their hands found each other almost immediately, Lena feeling herself relaxing bit by bit. They sat in silence for nearly ten minutes before Kara broke the silence.

“So what house do you think you will be sorted into.”

Lena looked at her in surprise.

“Um… mother always said Luthors belong in Slytherin…”

Kara nodded, “Mum says Els belong in Gryffindor.”

Both girls were silent after that. After a moment, Lena whispered.

“Do you want to be in Gryffindor?”

Kara shrugged, “do you want to be in Slytherin?”

Lena shrugged too.

Silence enshrouded the pair once more. Lena wanted to ask another question but she wasn’t sure how.  _ What if I don’t want to follow my family. _

***

It was the first of September when Kara and Lena met for the third time. Lena was there with Lex, since Lillian was rotting in Azkaban and Lionel was nowhere to be found. She looked around, trying to find Kara, who she hoped would be there that day. She didn’t.

Disappointed, she waved goodbye to Lex and set off, finding herself an empty compartment. Searching her bag, she found her transfiguration textbook and began reading up on it. As she muttered spells under her breath, she heard a knock on the carriage door.

Kara.

Placing down her book, she quickly opened the door and motioned for the blonde to enter. Kara smiled, taking the seat beside Lena, her palm facing up. Understanding the gesture, Lena placed her hand, facing down, onto Kara’s. As the train moved off from the station, Lena and Kara sat hand in hand. They watched as parents waved goodbye to their children, both knowing that theirs’ had already long gone.

As the scenery outside turned into grassy fields Lena began to feel restless. From what she had read, they were only going to reach the school in the evening. She looked towards the book she had in one hand, and to her other hand, which was still in Kara’s. She wondered if she should pull her hand back, but was afraid that Kara would think of it as not wanting her in the compartment.

The decision was made for her when the door to their compartment slammed open and they both sprang apart. At the door was a redhead, wearing red Gryffindor robes and a prefect badge on the top left above the house crest.

“Kara, there you are,” said the redhead, sounding relieved. She eyed Lena, her voice turning into distrust. “What are you doing sitting here?”

At that moment, Lena felt a sense of dread flow though her. Before she could say anything however, she felt Kara’s hand in hers again and felt herself relax slightly.

“She’s my friend, Alex.”

Lena watched as Kara’s face turned into one of confidence. Alex frowned slightly, looking at Lena, then Kara, then both of their hands. Lena lightly squeezed Kara’s hand, giving a small smile as Kara did the same.

A loud cough caught their attention and both turned back to Alex, whose face was now in one of recognition.

“I’ll see you during the sorting then.”

Alex gave Kara a hug that Kara returned with one arm and gave Lena a nod. Once she left and the door closed, Kara gave a shrug.

“Sorry about that, Alex’s my sister and she gets protective sometimes. Especially after…”

Lena nodded, she was slightly confused however, seeing as to how she did not remember seeing an older girl all those years ago. Kara must have noticed as she explained further.

“I got adopted by the Danvers after…”

“I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

They sat in silence again, Lena unsure of what to say. Tapping her book with her other hand, Lena had a thought. Moving her book onto her lap, she opened it with her left hand and tugged Kara’s with her right. She silently opened the book back to where she was, gesturing to Kara to read along with her.

Kara smiled, shifting closer in order to read the text. Time passed as they went through the different spells, correcting each other’s pronunciation of different spells. Halfway through, the trolly witch had passed by and they bought several sweets, placing the book down and deciding to talk instead.

Talking to Kara was easy. They had a lot in common, both loving transfiguration and care of magical creatures. Kara gave vivid descriptions of the different animals she saw on trips with her parents. Lena in turn, spoke about the time she saw an actual animagus during one of her parents' events. They both laughed at each other’s stories, Lena realising that she had not been this happy since the trial.

They ate and talked until the sweets disappeared and the announcement came over the intercom that they would be reaching in twenty minutes. Both Kara and Lena took turns changing in the compartment, Lena having to help Kara with her tie when it somehow got stuck between one of her shirt buttons.

  
Finally, the train stopped and both girls got off hand in hand. They approached a large man yelling for first years and looked as other students in their year crowd around the man. The moment they arrived, whispers about the both of them got louder, they could hear mutters about their families, words that should not be repeated being among them. Some had even stepped away slightly or sneered at them. Lena grabbed Kara’s hand tighter as they both ignored the other first years.

Despite the rocky beginning, the boat ride still managed to cheer Lena up. Beside her, Kara was almost jumping in her seat as they approached the castle. They both gasped when the castle came into view, along with the other first years on the boats. Lena could feel Kara grasp her hand tighter, and turning to Kara, Lena could see the large grin. Kara was shaking with excitement by the time they reached the dock and Lena felt herself holding on tighter to Kara, as if the blonde was going to run off without her.

They walked behind everyone else, taking in the castle as they trekked up the stairs towards the Great Hall. Conversations about the sorting came up more frequently as they made the trek and by the time they were at the doors of the Great Hall, speculation about  _ their  _ houses were the only thing the other students could talk about. Lena recalled their last conversation, when they were both ten and in the Wizengamot.

_ What if I don’t want to follow my family? _

Kara must have thought similarly as she turned towards Lena, giving her a nervous smile. Lena had opened her mouth to speak when a professor, who introduced himself as Professor Longbottom, emerged from the Great Hall.

“We will be beginning the sorting ceremony shortly. Line up in twos and follow me.”

Lena and Kara stood at the back, following the rest of the first years. Gasps could be heard from nearly every first year when they entered the Hall. The ceiling mirrored the weather outside and Lena could see the soft drizzle of rain that never seemed to touch the ground.

They stopped in front of an old mangled hat. Lena stared at it curiously. Without any prompting, the hat sprung up and began to sing. What Lena thought was random words at first began to sound more like a prophecy. One that she could not decipher. Kara’s eyes were slightly dazed, however, seemingly entranced by it. The moment the song ended, Kara turned to Lena, staring at her silently.

Lena squeezed her hand. They both watched as students were called up and sorted. Knowledge of the both of them in the crowd of first years spread as more students noticed. Whispers of what house they would be in were soon running rampant and Lena felt herself getting more nervous by the second. A painful grasp of her hand caught her by surprise and she realised that Kara had just been called.

“You can do this,” muttered Lena as she let go of Kara’s hand. Mutters got louder as students realised that an El and a Luthor were being friendly with each other. It got to the point where the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, had to get everyone to settle down before Kara could be sorted.

Lena watched with trepidation as Kara placed the hat on her head. The Hall sat in silence as Kara sat on the stool for nearly six whole minutes before the Hat yelled.

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

The silence lasted a whole ten seconds before chaos erupted. Gryffindors were yelling that the Hat placed her wrong. Hufflepuffs were cheering Kara as she shakily made her way towards the yellow and black table. Lena could only watch as her only friend walked towards the Hufflepuff table, only being able to catch her eye for a split second.

“Luthor, Lena!”

She was next. Unlike Kara’s sorting, the crowd was silent as Lena walked forward. Her back was as straight as possible and her face projected the calm Luthor demeanor. As she sat on the stool, she could see Kara watching her intently, the girl almost on the edge of her seat. The hat was placed on her head and she held in a gasp when she felt an intrusion in her mind.

_ Lena Luthor. I have waited a long time for you to don this hat upon your head. Now, where should I put you? _

Lena didn’t know what to say. According to Lex, Luthors were always sorted into Slytherin immediately. He didn’t say how, but it was always within a few seconds.

_ Your brother’s right. I usually sort your family into the house of the cunning. The last Luthor I sorted was Lex and he must have set a family record when I sorted him before my hat had even touched his head, very loud thoughts that one. However, something tells me that you’re different. Something tells me that inside, you agree too. _

Lena gulped. Her thoughts of her conversation with Kara coming back to her.

_ ‘What if I don’t want to follow my family?’ _

_ That’s what Miss El said too.  _

The Hat paused, as if thinking of what to say.

_ Strange how the both of you became friends. With the amount of hostility between your families, the friendship you’ve both formed was almost impossible. Not to say that it is wrong. In fact, I can see the both of you accomplishing great things. As long as you two remember to stay together, you can break the cycle. As such, I believe that you belong in… _

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

The Hall sat silent. Lena sat in shock. She could vaguely hear McGonagall coaxing her off the stool and towards the Hufflepuff table. It was not until a loud ‘Hell yeah!’ that the rest of the Hufflepuffs, and slowly the rest of the Great Hall started clapping. She took her seat beside Kara, sitting as close to the blonde as possible. They watched as the rest of the sorting took place and the Headmistress gave the beginning of the term speech.

When the ceremony was finally over, the food appeared and the two ate hungrily. With the amount of stress from the sorting, both Lena and Kara had forgotten how long it had been since they had last ate. The other Hufflepuffs had tried to engage them in conversation, talking about classes and professors. None of them had asked about their families, which Lena was grateful for.

From her seat, Lena could see the rest of the Great Hall. Most students were engrossed in their own food, or chatting with their house mates. Nevertheless, Lena could see the occasional glances in their direction, some making direct eye contact with her. Especially Alex, Kara’s sister, from the Gryffindor table. The prefect looked calmer than when they first met on the train, giving her a small smile from across the Hall which Lena returned. Kara gave a big wave which made Alex and Lena chuckle. They had relaxed a lot more by then, being able to talk to the other first years and some older Hufflepuffs about anything and everything.

Once the food was gone, the Hufflepuff prefect called for the first years to line up, leading them to the Hufflepuff common room. By then, Lena and Kara were already acquainted with most of the Hufflepuffs, most of them not caring about either of their last names, only commenting on how they thought their friendship was sweet. They were taught the password to the entrance to their common room and showed the directions towards their dorm.

Their dorm was possibly the charming room Lena has ever seen. It was… homey. The circular room was covered in a soft light, plants dangling in the centre of the room while beds were pressed against the walls. At the foot of each bed was their belongings. Lena smiled when she noticed her’s and Kara’s were side by side. Once they had changed out of their robes and put on their pajamas, Lena whispered a goodnight to Kara, who whispered back and she closed her eyes.

Things were changing, and little did they know, it was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all critism is appreciated!


End file.
